


Mr. Rutherford

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a small gift for speedgriffon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Rutherford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speedgriffon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/gifts).



“Mr. Rutherford.” Aurelie giggled at the frown Cullen gave her, his head peeking up from between her legs. The giggle caught in her throat as his stubble brushed against her thigh.

“Say it with me, Aurelie. Cul. _len_ , two syllables.” Aurelie bit her lower lip, shaking her head. “Mr. Rutherf-“ She couldn’t finish, the flat of his tongue disrupting her train of thought.

“Say my name.” He prompted again, growling low in his chest, cutting off her _Mr. Rutherford_ quicker this time as his fingers were added to the task. Aurelie groaned, hips raising off the bed. Maker, he was _good._

“Mr.- Fuck!” Aurelie exclaimed, biting her lip once more, his name on the tip of her tongue. She couldn’t give in yet, though she wanted to badly. As her desire coiled, right on the edge of too much and not enough, close to toppling over the edge, Cullen pulled away as her eyes widened in shock.

“Cullen!” She hadn’t meant to say it but as he returned his attention to her pleasure, she fell over the edge crying his name many times more.

When Cullen finally lay beside her Aurelie sighed, content. “Mmmmm, thank you Mr. Rutherford.” Quickly regretted when he began to tickle her.


End file.
